


Lost in the heart of a Grunkle

by Abottleoffooddye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Badass Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher Returns, Bill Cipher being a jerk, Dipper being Dipper, Dipper being a chicken at some points, Gravity Falls Sequel, Its a Bill returns sequel without BillDip cuz Dipcifica makes more sense, Mabel Being Mabel, Punishments, Sorry I like Dipcifica better than BillDip, Weirdmaggedon 2, bill wants revenge, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abottleoffooddye/pseuds/Abottleoffooddye
Summary: Two years after the events of weirdmaggedon, Dipper and Mabel Pines return to Gravity falls for the summer and their 15th birthday. But one Night, Grunkle Stan starts acting up and and old enemy may be back for revenge...
Relationships: Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"Dipper! Look, we're here!" Mabel yelled loudly right in Dipper's ear. She pointed to the water tower with a big GRAVITY FALLS written on it. Dipper sat up and looked through the bus window. He had so many good memories of this place, but bad ones too.   
Images of Bipper, the UFO, the Henchmaniacs, and weirdmaggedon flooded through his head but he pushed them away. The Pines twins weren't here to fight evil, they were here to spend a summer with their old friends and Grunkles.   
It's not like anything crazy will happen, he thought. A series of what ifs appeared in his head, but his thoughts were broken as the bus came to an abrupt stop.  
"Geez! Can't there be a bus driver who knows how to drive a bus?" Mabel yelled at Dipper. "Ugh. It doesn't matter! We're here, Dipper!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him up, and he grunted.   
"Wait! Mabel, slow down!" He yelled and she dragged him through the bus aisle.   
"Well deal with it, stupid!" She shoved him out of the bus door and he face planted on the ground.   
"Hey Dipper! Need a hand, dude?" Said a familiar voice as a hand grabbed Dipper's and pulled him up.   
"Soos!" Dipper exclaimed when he saw the man in the question mark shirt.   
"At your service, dudes!" He did a little bow.   
"SOOS!" Mabel yelled as she ran and gave him an enormous hug. "We missed you!"   
Dipper heard someone walking up behind him. The presence was so cool and awesome, it didn't take less than a second for dipper to know who it was.   
"Hey there Dipper, been awhile since we saw each other!" Wendy said. She walked next to Soos and turned around. "You guys, we better head to the Mystery Shack, it's supposed to rain!" Wendy pulled out her phone and checked the weather.   
Mabel grabbed Dipper's arm and ran through the forest towards the Mystery Shack.   
"Mabel! Can you stop doing that? Stop tha—" he was cut off as she yanked him into the forest. 

"You ready for this bro bro?" Mabel asked Dipper with her hand on the handle to the door of the Mystery Shack.   
"Nope!" He said. "Let's do it!"   
The door creaked open and the lights were off.   
"Huh? Maybe the power went out." Mabel said confused as she walked around.   
A long pause.  
The lights flicked on.  
"Surprise!"


	2. After the Party’s Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Gravity Falls! Dipper and Mabel are greeted by a big surprise party at the Mystery Shack! But when Dipper learns of a threat with Grunkle Ford, he worries he may have come at the wrong time.

"Surprise!" Yelled the group of people.  
Mabel could see decorations all over the shack, plus food, games, and a whole bunch of old friends!   
"CANDY, GRENDA!" She yelled as she ran to meet her friends.   
Across the room, Dipper looked around to find his Grunkle Stan. Stan walked up to Dipper trying to look handsome with his suit. "Hey, kid! Nice to see ya after so long." He punched Dipper in the shoulder and Dipper winced.   
"Wh-where's Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked Stan. He looked around, but he couldn't see his other Grunkle anywhere.   
Stan pointed to the vending machine. "Where he normally is, kid. But don't stay down there too long!"   
Dipper nodded and ran to the vending machine. It took him a minute to remember the code, then he went down the elevator to level 2. He opened the door quietly. There, Dipper noticed files and papers all over the ground. Ford was angering looking around for something.   
"Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked as he walked in and tried not to step on anything.   
"Dipper! What are you doing down here?" Ford yelled and he turned around. Dipper noticed that his eyes were red and his hair was tangled.   
"I came to see you after two years," Dipper said, nervous from the unstable state his uncle. "I thought you missed me, after your boat adventure with Stan."   
Ford took a deep breath and stood up. He turned to face Dipper.   
"Look, kid. I did miss you, but right now I'm focused." He put his hand over his face. "Dipper, I'm glad your here. There's something I need to discuss with you. Come over here." Dipper sat down beside Ford.   
"Dipper, it's been two years since the events of...you know what." He lifted up the paper in front of him and grabbed something underneath it. "Ah. Here it is."   
"Journal 3? I thought it was destroyed!" Dipper said as he ran his finger along the rim of the book.  
"Luckily when Stan was using the journals to try to get me back, he made copies of all the pages, so I was able to recreate the journals." Ford flipped through the journal and landed on a page, then quickly put the journal down on his knees before Dipper could see it.   
"Dipper. What I'm about to tell you is going to surprise you. It's going to worry you, but most of all, it's going to scare you." He looked at Dipper with deep eyes.   
"I'm ready for anything, great uncle Ford." He took a deep breath. "I'm ready."   
"Ok, Dipper." He lifted the journal to show Dipper the page about Bill Cipher.   
Dipper gasped. Bill has been defeated, when Grunkle Stan sacrificed his memory. But with the help of Mabel's Scrapbook, Stan regained his memory in time. However, Dipper has always been slightly suspicious of how quickly Stan regained his memory.   
Dipper noticed new writing on the page. It read   
Weirdmageddon: the event where a portal is opened to the Nightmare Realm and the creatures from inside can travel into our reality. The leader of these creatures was Bill Cipher. He was a demon who could enter the Mindscape of human beings to taunt them or possess them. He had a liking for watching humans suffer, especially when torturing them himself. He would do anything to trigger Weirdmageddon.   
"Wha-what is happening? Why did you show me this?" He backed up a bit. "Is Bill..." he didn't want to finish the sentence.   
"Yes, Dipper. Bill visited me in my dream last night. He confirmed that it indeed was him, and not just a nightmare." He sighed. "He said that it was all the Pines Family that caused his disappearance and he wants to see us suffer."   
Dipper couldn't breath. There enemy from two years ago who caused way too much trouble was coming back. Back to torture them. He was coming back to get revenge.   
"Dipper, this is something very worrying. But you need sleep, and we will discuss this in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yalllllll so I posted this right after cuz I just have the first 4 chapters written on WattPad already, but this is better so WHY NOT?   
> I’ll probably end up posting alll 4 now just cuz


	3. Dreaming? I sure hope so!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a dream. It’s simple. But he realizes that the dream was all an act to terrorize Dipper. It was all part of the plan...

Dipper was on a bus. It felt normal to him. Just a simple bus ride. He looked around and noticed he was the only one on the bus, except for the bus driver.   
"Excuse me? Where is everyone?" Dipper asked the bus driver.   
"They all got off at their stops. Your the last stop, kid." The bus driver layer back on his chair looking relaxed.   
"Oh, ok, thanks." He said, but couldn't help but feel a little worried. He was on a bus alone with a slightly strange driver.   
"Hey kid." The bus driver broke Dipper's thoughts. "I got something to ask ya." He pushed his foot on the break and got up. Then he started walking towards Dipper, sunglasses blocking his eyes.   
"Uh, aren't we supposed to be moving?" Dipper asked, feeling more worried.   
"But then again, where is there to move?" The bus driver took a step closer. "After all, don't you want to stay hidden, Pine Tree?"   
Dipper got up and ran. He ran and fast as he could and the bus disappeared. Only one person would ever call him that.   
Then the monster appeared in front of him.   
"Ha! Watching you run is fun, Pine Tree, but I've got bigger plans than that." Bill laughed as Dipper tried to run the other direction. Bill's gigantic hand blocked the way, but Dipper wasn't fast enough to slow down. He slammed right into Bill's hand as Bill's fingers closed around Dipper. Dipper struggled to get out of the demon's grasp, but he was being moved to face the triangle.   
"Once again, I find it very amusing to see you struggling in my hands, but that's not why I'm here."   
Dipper figured that the demon was going to drop him, but he held on tighter to the child.  
"You're going to wake up soon. It's only a matter of time before this exact image happens in reality, and I'm counting down. But the truth is, kid, I've been inside your reality for a long time." He laughed and laughed until everything went black.   
Then Dipper woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yalll! Like I said, pretty fast. Anyways, the next chapter gets really good but then after I post that one it’ll be while before I post another.


	4. Grunkle...not Stan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Note! Hey guys! It might be awhile after this chapter until I post the next one but enjoy!)  
> Dipper finds himself unable to sleep after his dream, so he heads downstairs and runs into Grunkle Stan. Or at least, he thought it was...

Crap, Dipper thought. I'm screwed. Bill is after us, especially me! What did he mean when he said "your the last stop?" I gotta get outta here before he appears in my next dream.  
Dipper left the room he and Mabel were sharing. He walked down the old, crappy stairs to the kitchen.  
He opened the fridge and got the milk. It expired the next day, or probably today, since it was probably after midnight.  
Dipper sat down at the table with a cup of milk. His eyes were red, and had deep gray circles underneath them.  
"Hey kid." Dipper jumped 6 feet in the air. He turned to see Grunkle Stan, wearing sunglasses, standing in the doorway.  
"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked him.  
"Whatcha doin here so late, kiddo? You should be sleeping with those happy dreams."  
Huh? Why would he mention dreams? Dipper wondered.  
"Hey kid, while we're at it, I need your help with something," Stan waved for Dipper to join him.  
"Uh...ok?" He followed Stan as he walked outside.  
"Grunkle Stan? Should we be out here in the middle of the night?" He asked, feeling cold.  
"It's fine, pi-Dipper. You should be fine."  
"Uh...ok." He decided to try not to ask any more questions.  
As they trailed through the forest, Dipper felt slightly uneasy. No, he felt very uneasy. Why would Stan be walking out to the forest in the middle of the night?  
It almost felt like Stan...wasn't himself.  
"Ah. We're almost there, kid. Now, help me out and tell me where my- er, the statue of that triangle dude is." He nodded at Dipper.  
"Why?" Now Dipper knew something was up. That didn't make any sense.  
"I wanted to get a bunch of photos of it for the Shack. And what better time to get creepy photos than at night?" He laughed a laugh that sounded so familiar, but not his own.  
"Oh, s-sure." Dipper started walking again. He moved forward, not looking behind him, until he saw the statue. Or rather, Bill Cipher's body.  
"Ok, hurry up Grunkle Stan, I'm tired." He yawned.  
Stan didn't answer. He stared at the statue and chuckled. Then he faced Dipper.  
Stan jumped at Dipper and grabbed him the the collar. Dipper screamed and struggled as his Grunkle pinned him to the nearest tree trunk. He smirked.  
"Grunkle Stan, what are you doing?" He managed to get out.  
"Like I said kid, it was only a matter of time."  
"What? You never said that!"  
Stan lifted his sunglasses to reveal what Dipper had been dreading seeing. The yellow eyes. The long pupils.  
"You sure about that, Pine Tree?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy new chapter! Like I said, these 4 chapters were pre written on wattpad so it may be awhile before I post the next one, but I definitely will!


	5. Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds out Bill has been inside his Grunkles body for two years, waiting for the right time to get his body back. And when he does, bass things are planned to come. At least, just for the Pines family.

Dipper froze at the sound of that name. Had the STUPID TRIANGLE GUY been inside Stan’s mind all along? He had to get out of here.   
Dipper tried the wriggle himself between the legs of his “uncle” before the Stan’s body bended down to face Dipper.   
“Didn’t you hear why I said, kid? There’s no escaping. Anyways, I want you to watch as I get my body back and out of this stupid fez man.” He grabbed Dippers collar with one arm and Held him up to eye level. “Ready to watch your nightmares become reality, Pine tree?”   
Dipper gave up on struggling. Stan walked up to the statue and placed his hand on it. Then he muttered some sort of gibberish and a bright yellow light flew from Stan’s eyes into the statue. There was a loud crack and a bright light engulfed the surroundings.  
Dipper found himself sitting on the couch at the Mystery Shack. He looked around. Everything felt pretty normal, and looked normal too. But he was alone. He didn’t know where everyone else was. Dipper tried to stand up when he noticed his arms and legs unable to move. He looked down to see a pair of glowing blue shackles attached to the couch and...his legs. Huh? Why am I chained to a couch? “Because I figured it would be more comfortable for you, Pine Tree!”   
Dippers first response to hearing the demon was to try to locate him. He looked around the room, no sign of Bill anywhere.   
“This is why I like ya, kid! Your mind is craving knowledge!” Bill materialized our of thin air, sitting on the couch next to Dipper. He stretched his arm to rest it on Dipper’s shoulder. In his other hand he formed a champagne glass with a glowing purple liquid inside. Dipper stared in horror. What the heck is going on? Why am I at the Mystery Shack? WHY IS HE HERE?   
“One question at a time, kid.” The demon took a sip of his drink. It was terrifying.  
“Stop doing that!” Dipper managed to get out.  
“Oh, reading your mind? Nah. It makes things a lot more interesting for me, kid!” He left the couch and levitated to face Dipper. “I’ll do you a solid and answer those questions in backwards order for ya. I’m here... because I need something here. Second, there are other things here that I need. And finally. I can explain to you everything that happened before this. You fell unconscious when I got my body back, and your uncle was already sleeping. So I brought you both here, and everyone else I need is already here as well.” The triangle lifted up a fork and spun it around in the air.   
Dipper tried to process the words that Bill had said. What was he trying to do? Wait, he shouldn’t have asked any more questions. Or should be thinking. At all.   
“Sure, Pine tree, I’ll leave you alone for a bit. NOPE. There’s some things I need to know from you.” He floated down to Dipper’s eye level. “While I indeed have regained my physical form and my powers, I don’t have the ability to open a portal from your side of reality. “ Dipper wanted to use that to his advantage, but he obviously couldn’t think about a plan. But then Bill floated directly in front of dippers face.   
“And that’s where it starts with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! SO SORRY it took me so long to make this! Have been really busy lately but I will try to get another one out in the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there anyone who actually uses there time to read this! I uploaded this on Wattpad too but no body will read it there :( so yeah enjoy and I’ll try to keep it updated!


End file.
